Voodoo
The Declasse Voodoo is classic luxury two-door lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It is especially favored for its low ground clearance, which allows for the wheels to be protected to an extent. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories With its panoramic windshield and distinctive tail fins, the Voodoo from GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Where the Impala has triple-taillights, however, the Voodoo uses double taillights, like those seen on the Chevrolet Bel Air and Biscayne. In GTA Vice City, the car is only available in red (with the exception of the unique black version seen in the mission Two Bit Hit), and has hydraulics instead of a horn. In GTA San Andreas, it is seen in many different colors. The fuel cap is now behind the rear license plate of the car, and if it is shot, the car will explode. By default, the car will have a horn, but hydraulics can be installed, or some may spawn with them installed. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo has a distinctive, high-performance engine and only has a horn instead of hydraulics. It can also be painted different colors. The car has been repeatedly adopted as a gang car, first by the Haitians in GTA Vice City, then the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by the Ballas) in GTA San Andreas, and the Vance Crime Family in GTA Vice City Stories. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Voodoo retains many of its visual cues and the two-door design from previous games, and, according to police radio chatter, bears the Declasse brand. It remains a lowrider, but now it is classified as a muscle car in-game. The car now has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark six taillights, and its rear is still modeled after the 1960 Impala. The grille is similar to a 1964 Impala (but "H" shaped like the 1965 Rambler Classic or the 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner. The roof, windows, and body style also resemble those of the third generation Impala. The Voodoo's tailights are taken from the 1959 Ford Edsel. The Voodoo rear fascia is taken from the 1959 Impala, featuring an indented trunk with a chrome strip. It is seen with both mono-tone and two-tone body colors, and all Voodoos feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging, as well as a heart-shaped hood ornament. If you look carefully you may notice a line through the center of the badge. This resembles a 'D', as in Declasse. Also, the car features a ceiling light that turns on when a door is opened on the Voodoo. The Voodoo in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be used exclusively by local gangs (presumably M.O.B. , the North Holland Hustlers and the Jamaicans), appearing in territories under their control. The car is only available with a white-and-blue paint job, but is otherwise similar in design to the GTA IV Voodoo. GTA V For the most part the Voodoo retains its GTA IV form in GTA V. However, it is no longer a clean vehicle, and now is in a rusted and scratched condition. On the plus side, its performance seems to have improved slightly over the GTA IV rendition. Oddly enough, the clean version is no longer available, only the rusty version which cannot be "cleaned" through modification or car washes, and seems to lack badges. Performance 3D Universe In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, it is moderately fast and agile, with smooth handling for a car of its size, and thanks to its low center of gravity, it will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are active. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo's speed is a bit slower, and it struggles to climb steep inclines; after a collision, it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again, and have very low handling makes the car difficult to do fast turns. Despite these shortcomings, the Voodoo is the second fastest vintage car in GTA San Andreas, with its top speed being same as the Sultan. Oddly enough, in GTA San Andreas, it is one of the few cars with ABS, even though it is one of the older cars in the game, and its real life counterpart was made before ABS was a popular feature in American cars. All versions is powered by small, yet speedy V8 engine. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Voodoo is powered by a medium displacement V8 in an FR layout combined to a 4-speed automatic or 5-speed manual gearbox. Top speed is low, at 105mph (168km/h). The car is very heavy, giving the car a very low center of gravity, but at the cost of a lethargic acceleration speed. Its weight and bulk, however, make it resilient to damage. Oddly enough, the Voodoo cannot perform a burnout. The result of attempting a burnout in the Voodoo is that it slowly rolls forwards. This probably happens because the brakes are so terribly weak on the Voodoo, as all wheels use drum brakes. The performance of the car in GTA Chinatown Wars and GTA V seems to have improved drastically, with good acceleration, top speed and cornering, and average brakes. Variants *In GTA Vice City, a unique black Voodoo appears during "Two Bit Hit" in a funeral gathering for the Haitian gang. As they arrive at the funeral, players may steal and store the Voodoo first before focusing on the target fleeing in a Romero. An alternative would be to snipe the Voodoo's driver, kill the target before the chase goes too far from the Voodoo (the Minigun would be a great weapon to do this with) , and then get in the Voodoo and quickly drive off to avoid the car being destroyed by the target's enraged goons. *In GTA IV, a special "Jamaican" Voodoo can be found cruising around the streets of Schottler, Beechwood City and Willis. It is distinguished by its black and green paint, with gold chrome. It also features twin side exhaust pipes, rear fender skirts and sound systems with amplifiers in the trunk (similar to the Spanish Lords Cavalcade), and is driven by members of the Jamaican Posse. Its performance is no different from those of regular Voodoos. *Standard Voodoos in GTA IV may also come with similar chrome parts as the Jamaican Voodoo. One Voodoo color scheme, a black and red combination, comes with gold chrome, while a dark candy red Voodoo (occasionally confused as being all-black) comes with duller bronze chrome parts. Although the former's overall coloration resembles the gang cars of the Spanish Lords, it is not affiliated with any gang. *Elizabeta Torres owns a unique Voodoo that sports a one-of-a-kind white and pink two-tone paint-job with chrome trim. The car can only be obtained in the mission "Have a Heart", where, it has a slight sag in the rear suspension due to its trunk being filled with two corpses. The only way to obtain it is to park it in the Bohan Safehouse parking space and fail the mission. Save the game and it will be there for you to drive, minus the bodies in the trunk. *A unique Voodoo is requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. It is parked in front of the LC24 Tower in East Island City, Dukes, and features an all emerald body with black chrome trim and wheels. The car can be taken and stored at a safehouse, as another Voodoo will respawn again at the LC24 Tower until the player delivers it to S&M Auto Sales. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a black and white two-tone Voodoo with black rims and black chrome can be randomly found during the Drug Wars missions. Modifications GTA San Andreas Modification of the Voodoo in GTA San Andreas can only be performed at Loco Low Co. Like the Tahoma, the Voodoo's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: GTA V Modifications of the Voodoo in GTA V is available at Los Santos Customs. These are: *Turbo *Respray *Wheels *Engine *Transmission *Suspension Trivia *The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. *The Voodoo is absent in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories because the car is considered to be too old to fit the game's setting (1998). *GTA Vice City Stories featured the Voodoo but not the hydraulics feature. In VCS its engine emits the same noise as the BF Injection. *The Voodoo plays the following radio stations by default when entered. **''GTA Vice City: Fever 105. **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 *In Acter Industrial Park, the player can find burned out wrecks resembling Voodoos. *In GTA Vice City, the Voodoo is one of the few cars that you can't modify the color. *On the police radio in GTA IV, the dispatcher may refer to the Voodoo as a jalopy. *The name of the car could be derived from its use as Haitians' gang car (as Voodoo is a religion widespread in Haiti). *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Ballas uses a unique pink Voodoo, in the mission Sweet & Kendl and Drive-Thru. However, they never drive it in free roam, because it is not their gang car. They probably used it to hide their identity when they tried to kill Sweet, Ryder, Big Smoke and CJ. *According to its engine sound, the GTA Vice City Stories version of the Voodoo is turbocharged, however the performance seems to have been downgraded from the previous versions. *The HD Universe rendition sounds more like a four-cylinder diesel engine, particularly in GTA V. *The Voodoo featured a 'Limited Edition - SS' badge set in GTA IV, which is absent in the GTA V rendition *The GTA IV rendition was a brand new and rare car that was in mint condition. However, in GTA V, all Voodoos are beaters, featuring a lot of rust that can not be removed through modification. This may be a developer oversight as it might've been featured in the game before its release, and was possibly removed in the final game. *In GTA V, the Voodoo is classified as Muscle instead of Sports Classics, along with the Rat Loader, unlike other vintage cars in the game. *In GTA IV, one of the Liberty City Triads gang members use a jacket with the 'Voodoo' writing on it. Notable Owners *Elizabeta Torres *Haitians Locations GTA Vice City *Only found in Little Haiti. GTA San Andreas *One parked in an alleyway in front of Cesar Vialpando's house in El Corona. *Spawns in the GSF territory such as in Ganton. *One can be obtained and kept after Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom. GTA Vice City Stories *Sometimes spawns in different parts of the city. GTA IV *Spawn around Beechwood City and Schottler, Broker. *Spawn all around Dukes. *Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Occasionally around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Found around Alderney City, Alderney. *In the small parking lot near Elizabeta Torres' apartment during The Snow Storm, unlocked for you. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Occasionally spawns in the underground parking garage in Algonquin where the mission Going Deep takes place (as long as the mission isn't under way). GTA Chinatown Wars *Spawns only in Firefly Projects, Broker, and North Holland, Algonquin. GTA V *Mostly and only found in and around Sandy Shores. Navigation }} de:Voodoo es:Voodoo fi:Voodoo fr:Voodoo pl:Voodoo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles in GTA Online